New around here
by NotWhatYouThink20
Summary: Jack moves to seaford with his parents and one year younger sister Jade. With Jack interested in this girl named kim and Jade and Kim being friends. Jack will be able to see kim more often since she will come to his house to hang with Jade. Plus the girls pulling pranks on jerry and jack, it should get interesting. Im new at summeries so give me a break! :) need help with new title
1. Chapter 1

**i deleted my other story because i had no interest in continuing and i couldnt think of what to write. **

**So for this story i have a few ideas but im not for sure about ssoo im just gonna wing it! Oh! Characters have**

**a bit different personalities!**

The house 

_Jacks pov_

Hey my name is Jackson Brewer but call me Jack and nothing else. Im 16 turning 17 and gonna be a junior in high school at umm oh ya Seaford High School. I just moved here..literaly. Getting out of the car and carrying my stuff into our new house, well, its big! bigger than our old house. You walk into the door and you see the living room which you have to step down into and when you walk in further, to your right is a dining table area and the kitchen. And let me tell you, my mom likes to cook so we have a pretty good sized kitchen! and theres a pantry by the kitchen _duh_. And i could tell you the rest but i dont feel like it. Anyway, today my dad is gonna help me set up room and built or buy things to put in it. After we put all our boxes in the house my mom started to put all the kitchen stuff away _of course that's where she first goes_ and my sister Jade, she is one year younger, is putting her room together (she already had bought stuff before we got here to put in her room) and now my Dad and I are going to some stores to start decorating my room. We decide to go to Home Depot first so we can get some wood to build stuff and all that. After we go to some other stores for furniture and bedding. Once we get back well, that's where the work starts! its 3 o clock so we have 3 hours to at least build the frame of my bed and put the mattress and sheets on (which will get done) before dinner.

My dad and start building my frame. I wanted my room colors to be Green but not to light or dark, just the perfect mix of both, white and a dark wood color. My bed frame is like a box or rectangle, i dont know, and my mattress sits in it and theres a back thing to it. my sheets are black and my covers is green but has white stripes in different areas. and mu pillows are black. building the frame took like an hour and a half. **Time Skip. **Its 11 o clock at night and my dad ani just finished my room. When you walk in the door (and i have a big room and i forgot to mention that my room is upstairs) you see my bed thats on the right wall with my night stand by it that matches the color of my bed frame and theres Two shelfs on both sides of the bed, a window in the front wall by my walk in closet. My desk in the left front corner(same color as my bed frame, a flat screen t.v in the middle of the left wall (so when im laying on my bed i see the t.v straight across) with a white color of table thing with glass cabinets where i can put my dvds and games in and my wii and Xbox on top of it. A white mini fridge by it. Theres a Green and black couch.A door in the left bottom corner that leads to my bathroom. and a black punching bag hanging ny the middle of the back wall. OH! and a sliding glass door (with green curtains) that leads out to the balcony. my walls are white and have two green and black stripes near the top and my carpet is a silver color. OH and i have a small sliding glass door (with green curtains) that leads out to the small balcony that over looks the pool. Your probably wondering what my mom and dad do to have this money. well my dad build houses and my mom i one of the top house designers in the world. so they built the house and decorated expect for in our rooms and kitchen. Most of the house is silver and white so it gives a modern look with a mix of different colors, depending on the room! Pus my Grandpa trained Bobbie Wasabi so we have a lot of money from that to since my grandpa gives us money sometimes.

Just to let you know, the upstairs area is divided into two areas with a two walls in the middle of the sides that have an opening in the middle. Im on the left side and Jade is on the other. her room is like mine but instead of green, its purple. we both have a little living area or what ever you want to call it that has a tv, couches, bing bag chairs and a table and cabinets to put food in. the only differences are the colors (same furniture colors of ou rooms) and that i have a pool table and a ping pong table and some different guitars in the space and she has air hockey, a piano and mini trampoline. we both have stair cases by our rooms to get down stairs. Downstairs is the living room, kitchen and pantry,mom and dads room and their extra space, two offices (one for mom and other for dad but hey are right by each other), a guest bedroom and bathroom, an extra bathroom, two extra rooms that we dont know what to do with yet. In the basement has a little storage room, a room with treadmills and bike and that stuff, a weight room and the rest of the area is a dojo and area with mats on the ground for jade to practice her cheerleading. Theres a garage connected to the house too.

Tomorrow is Monday and Jade's and mine first day of school. whoopee. Jade already has her outfit all picked out and modeled it for me which actually took fricken 10 minutes! Well i need to get to bed. Ive only been here for one day and i dont know how school is gonna be.

**So ya, the first chapter is boring i know. But i felt like explaining the room and house a bit for later on chapters so i dont have to explain later. the next chapter should be a little more interesting than this one. Sorry if i bored you and yes, Jack will meet Kim tomorrow and yes, Jade and kim will be friends. Well thanks for reading! oh and i need help with a title!**


	2. day one of school

**im still winging it with the story sssoo ya here it is. ya.**

**Day one of school**

_Jades pov_

It's 6:35 in the morning and ive already took a quick shower and straighten my hair. i woke up at 6 so im pretty good at timing. Right now im listening to Pretty Brown Eyes by cody simpson. what, its been stuck in my head for the past week and i actually like it! _hey there pretty brown eyes, whatcha dooin later tonight mind if i.. _oh hey, i hear jack in the shower i should probably hurry so he wont eat all of the breakfast! anyways! just to let you know a bit about me my name is Jade Brewer,duh, and i have dark brown hair (darker than jacks) and dark brown eyes too but sometimes they have a hazel glow in them. and No i do not look like jack. well kinda, but..NO! as i was saying earlier, i gotta hurry to get to breakfast! I put on my white mid thigh shorts and purple belt. Then a grey tank top and purple and white striped crop top over it. putting on my grey converse i grab my phone and bag and walk down the stairs to the kitchen. ooohhhh the smell of bacon is so good. i grab my food i start eatin. im glad jacks not down here. I know he is a growing boy but seriously, with all the food he eats, he should be fat. If it wasnt for karate and all the excercise he does he would be! anyways its 7:20 now i need to gas up my car before i get to school and i want to see where some of my classes are before school starts (8:15) so i know where to go. I snatch my keys off the table by the garage and hop into my silver jeep liberty, what did you expect a purple one? im not that flashy! i put on the song again and drive out!

_jacks pov._

I decided to wake up a bit earlier than usually since its my first day. I grab some black boxers to change into after my shower and head to my bathroom. i strip down and hop in the shower. the warm water feels so good and refreshing in the morning. after shampooing and conditioning my hair i get out and dry off. i slip on my boxers and blow dry my hair. once im done i mess it up a bit and walk to my walk in closet. im not in the mood for jeans so i will wear my tan cargo shorts and a black belt. maybe i wont wear a shirt today...nah i probably should. so the girls wont drool over me, ha! ya, im a bit cocky about my looks but hey, karate did me well! and it doesnt hurt that i have an attractive face and beautiful hair. Anyways! since its only my first day i will just go with something simple. I put on a white v neck with a Nike swoosh on it and slip on some white jordan socks and green and white jordan sneakers. walking out, i put on old spice deodorant. i go to the bathroom and put a dab of cologne on and make sure i look good. which of course i did. Grabbing my bag and phone I run down the steps. get my plate of bacon and pancakes and strawberries and a cookie and milk! Its 7:40 so i hurry and eat then grab my keys and head to the garage. usually i drive my motor cycle but i think i should stick with my silver 2013 camaro with tinted windows. its bugs me when people stare at me in my car so i asked for tinted ones. and dont worry, the inside has silver and green seats! i wasnt gonna leave it just plain silver! i turn on the xm and sing along with whatever comes on which is right now _hey there pretty brown eyes whatche doin later tonight, mind if i spend time with you_.. well good thing that ended before i got to school, that wouldve been embarrising driving in with that song blasting!

I arrive at school around 7:50 and head into the school. already there are people looking at me and girls giggling at me. thats no surprise, heading into the office i bump into someone and he trips but catches around he gives me a mad look then it turns into a wide smile and he says "hey man im Jerry! you the new guy right? well im Jerry! wait.. i already said that..anyways how about me being your first friend here!" looking at him, he has black hair and seems like a pretty cool dude. plus he it looks like he works out a bit and seemed to get confused but hey, i think he will be a good guy to have around! "ya sure man, how about after i get my schedule you tell me about the people around here" "sounds good! i wont move a bit so when you get your schedule you will know where im at, so you wont get lost finding me somewhere else because your new." " ya ok, be right back jerry" i head into the office and grab the schedule and walk over to jerry. Seeing me he lets out a big breath and says "yo, i held my breath so i wouldnt move till you got back! and now..i need to catch my breathe...Ok so give me your papers and i will lead you to your locker!" once we get there and Jerry helps me put stuff in i look around and see Jade at locker which is across from mine. She is talking with some girls i dont know so when i see her make eye contact with me i smirk and grab jerry and walk over to her. "hey sis! how ya doing, meet any friends?" before she answers i turn to the girls she was with and say "hey jade, care to introduce me to your friends here?" the girls giggle and roll their eyes and jade says "im doing great Jackson _really jackson, why would you call me jackson instead of jack! _and these girls here, well, im sure you will meet them later. We are leaving and i will see you at home Jackson!" i turn to see Jerry laughing at me and says "Jackson, how about we go to class" glaring at him i follow him to class. My first class is history. which isnt that bad, at least its not science. I dont like science. at all. seriously, why do we need to know all the chemicals and how the earth rotates or what ever! plus, we dont get to explode stuff that often! I sit next to Jerry and he tells me that at lunch he will tell me about the groups of people and such and introduce me to his group. He was telling me one of the pranks he has done when all of a sudden SLAP! looking at Jerry who seemed scared i look up and meet eyes with the teacher. "if you two wouldnt mind, class has started" i shrug. and he turns around to teach the lesson. whispering to Jerry "dude, why were you scared?" "he is the strictest teacher here, and iv heard that one time had a kid who was messing around with siccorers...to...cut off half of his hair! the kid had half of a head of hair for weeks until he had enough hair so he could trim the other side for a buzz cut!" imagining me with half a head of hair would give me nightmares! "that's not cool! hair should be left out of schools punishments!"

After history, which turned out to be a bit more interesting once we paid attention, i had math. Jerry wasnt in the same math as me because he said that he had to much swag to be in one of the smart classes. i get to class and sit in the back. I see Jade walk in and she is with the same two girls, one has straight red hair and has a nerd look, the other has wavy dark brown hair and seems to be a cheerleader. then another girl with curly blonde hair, with a natural tan and brown eyes walked in and sits next to them. well now, i need to figure out who these people are! **TIME SKIP TO LUNCH** i sit down with Jerry and meet his friend Milton, they said there use to be a kid named Eddie but he moved to another school. Milton was a nerd but he said he was proud of it and i figured out that they both did karate. we were talking about one of the moves that Bobbie wasabi did then Milton gets hit with a meatball. what kind of high school throws a meat ball at somebody. i turn around and see these guys that are wearing the same outfit are laughing. I walk over there and say "hey nice outfits, what are you guys cheerleaders" one of them stood up and said "im frank. and nobody talks to us like that unless they want to get hurt" "look, i just came over here to ask for you to not throw meatballs at my friends. nothing else, i dont want to start trouble" i walk away and hear him about to throw a fist. i catch it and say "you probably shouldnt have done that" i throw his fist back and his group start to get up to fight. the guy says, "guys i can take of myself" i smirk at this the guy does a karate move that is suppose to threaten me and says " im frank" then comes at me. i dodge all of his attacks, which werent bad but ive fought against better. im getting bored of this so i throw back his kicks and punches, back flip away from a kick and jump up and kick him right in the chest. i grab his shirt and pull him up saying "the names Jack, and i expect that you dont mess me with or my friends." he nods frantically and i drop him. i nod at Jerry and Milton then walk out of the room. walking out i bump into something or should i say someone.

the girl falls and i catch her, i realize that its the same blonde girl that jade was with. i get a good look at the girl and see she is wearing white jeans with brown combat boots and a blue crop top. **(im not good at outfits so dont judge!)** "hey sorry, didnt see you there blondie" Glaring at me she says "really i hadnt noticed that since you rammed into me! and i have a name" "hey at least i caught you and what would that name be?" i say with a smirk "kim." and she walks away. "ok, see you around kimmy!" she turns and glares then walks off. well she seems interesting, now that i know her name i must know her.


	3. monday

monday.

_jacks pov_

My weekend went by slow but fast but not to fast. Mostly hung out with Jerry, swam in the pool and ran errands for my mom. grocery shopping that was. But i did run into Kim at the store...well i saw her and maybe went to the same aisle to see who she was with and try to hear what they were talking about. So far, all Jerry has told me about Kim was that every guy at anytime in their life liked or still likes her. She isnt a slut but has been kissed a lot and maybe done it with a few guys. Her best friend is Grace, they both do gymnastics and cheerleading. Kim does karate but Jerry forgot what belt and she use to go to the black dragons dojo but switched to Bobbie Wasabi dojo. Her family has money because her mom is a fashion designer, Kim likes to change her style of clothing a lot. Jerry says it confuses him because one week she will be wearing country stuff and the next week or day it turns to skinny jeans, a white shirt and a black leather jacket. But then again, what doesnt confuse Jerry. Jerry is now my best friend, which is new for me because at my old school i never had one. or one that i could fully trust like i can with Jerry. So now its monday morning, im wearing faded blue american eagle jeans. dont judge me! and a white v neck with a black leather jacket since im driving my motorcycle to school today. slipping on grey vans i grab and apple and slip in in my bag. Put on my black helmet and hop onto my black and silver 2011 Aprilia Shiver 750 and hed to school. (**i dont know much about bikes so i just picked one). **Once i get into the parking lot and see that much people are staring because they dont know its me, i take off my helmet and cruise around till i find a good parking spot. One of the reasons i took off my helmet was to the breeze go through my hair and to let people know who i am. turning off the engine and getting off i spot Jade coming in the lot with Kim in the car. I wonder what car Kim actaully drives. **(oh and i need help with that a little, so any suggestions are welcome) **Hmm maybe something will happen and Jade wont be able to give kim a ride home... i heard this morning Jade talking to Kim n the phone and she is coming over today. Now all i have to do is find a way so that I will have to give kim a ride. I know just the man to help me...Jerry. I walk in the school finding Jerry by his locker, lucky me, my locker is right besides his and five lockers to the right is where kims locker is and grace's is next to hers. Jade is across from mine next Kelsey. that's another one of her friends, Kelsey is actually in Jades grade. Kelsey is also friends with grace and kim. s that group works. so far my friends consist of Jerry, Milton and Ethan. Ethan is a pretty cool guy i met at the grocery store. Grade younger (like Jade) and skate boards, doesnt know much bout karate but doesn some boxing. i told him that i would teach him some karate if he teaches me some boxing. So ya, he fits in with jerry, milton and I. all different but come together as one. I told Jerry about my plan once i got my stuff in. he thinks but then his eyes lit up, smirkin he says "Ethan." then leaves to his class. i stand their trying to figure out what that meant but then i get it. Ethan as in get somethin going between Ethan and Jade afterschool. as much i dont want my sister dating yet, being the overprotective brother i am, she was going to start dating anyways so i will see what i can do. MAybe instead of using him to get kim to ride with him. when i invite him over, if he spends time with Jade then i get time with kim. Closing my locker i hear a giggle, turning to where it came from i see brad and kim talking to each other. Ugh brad, the player of the school that acts like a bad boy, the captain of the football team. to people who re a threat to him as in those who are actually better than him or who girls like better than him, ME, he is a jerk to. Kim turns to my direction and catches me staring, i hide any emotion and just give a smirk then walk to my class.

After history with Jerry which we got paired up to write a one page essay about a historical person due next week i go to math. Im the first one here so i sit in the back, i see Ethan walk in so he sits to the left of me. when the bell rings everyone is in class except kim...and brad. A second later brad comes in smirking at his friends giving them a nod then sitting with them. In 2 minutes Kim will walk in i bet you. and being th only seat left, she will sit by me. Ethan whispers to me "i wonder why he was late" rolling his eyes at the end. The teacher says that we can study for our test tomorrow (it's just a test to see where everyone is at) or you can work on anything, quietly. So pretending to study, Ethan and I pass notes ~ Any second now kim will walk in. _what do you think will be wrong, lip gloss, hair or clothes? ;) _hmmm i think none, she probably was in the bathroom making sure everything looked normal _haha true, this isnt her first rodeo.. you do realise she will have to sit by you, right? _yup!btw, at lunch i need to ask you something. ~ Just as i past the note back, i catch a blonde walking through the door and of course, its Kim. I was right, everything looked normal. she gave the teacher her note to why she was late but the only the she gave away was when she passed by Brad she gave him a note. Ethan and i just smirked at each other when we saw that. ~ _wonder what the note said lol _how can you say lol when your not even laughing! haha;) either gave him another time to schedule or was a that's the last time not. _with Brads reaction looks like he just scored again. _is brad actually that good or is it kim? _Brad. but you can be better. _arent i already ;) i feel a tap on the shoulder, turning i see it was kim. "what?" "what exactly are we suppose to be doing?" i smirk at that"well Kimberly if you were here on time and not well i dont want to know what you and brad were doing, you would know"" but since im so nice, we are either supposed to be studying for tomorrows test or working on something else quietly" glaring at me she snaps out a thanks and turns to open her book. ~_lol you are smooth with the ladies ;) anyways you have better looks and body than brad but you need something else to make you stand out. other than have to be a sport like Jerry is known for his dancing and Milton for his brains. me for my humor you have karate but you need another thing to beat brad. _and what would you think that be? _having kim. all to yourself. _how in the hell am i suppose to get her! _find her anger (donna) and her weakness in boys. which nobody knows because she has never had relationships that lasts more than 1 month. _i will have to do some researching then. im gonna talk to kim for a bit. wanna hang out afterschool? _you have fun ;) and i would but i dont wanna skate board all the way to your house. _i figured that, Jerry and i have a plan. talk to you during lunch.~ i take a glance at kim, seeing that she is already bored and we still have 20 minutes left of class i write her a not ~you look bored out of your mind Kimberly. _dont call me kimberly! and yes JACKSON, i am _ha ha. i heard your coming over today :) _how do you know that already. _im a ninja, duh _or you were listening to your sisters and mine conversation over the phone. _you have no proof. anyways! im having ethan and Jerry come over too. _how are you going to do that, grace is coming and she wouldnt want to sit by ethan and Jerry in the back. _duh, she sits in the front. _IM sitting in the front dummy! _no, you are riding with me. _jade wouldnt allow that, she would have jerry or ethan not ride. _oh but you see Jade owes me a favor so she will take both in the BACK so you wouldnt want to be a bad friends and have grace sitting in the back with them. _she would ride with you than, ha _oh but kimmy, you know you wouldnt like that, would you. ~ giving her the note smirking, i stand up and grab my stuff. the bell rings so i rush to my locker and put my stuff away. then grab Jade as she walked out of the class, she is slow, and say "Jade. jerry and Ethan are coming over so can you give them a ride since they both skated to school?" "well i would but then that means either kim or grace would have to sit in the back and they wouldnt want that" she says about to walk off but i grab her arm again "oh jade...did you forget about how you owe me?" i say innocently and she glares. "fine but you are taking either grace or kim home." "oh, i know."i let her go and she walks to her locker.

I grab my sack lunch, because i wasnt going to eat the schools lunch today, i sit down at the table with milton, ethan and Jerry. I wouldve invited Milton over but he was already planning on working on a scince project that wasnt due until 3MONTHS later! oh well. "hey jack, so can jerry and i come over?" "ya you guys will be riding in the back of Jades jeep and Jade said grace or kim will have to ride withme since they wouldnt want to be in the back with you two" "nah, i think my grace wouldnt mind sitting next to the swagmaster jerry!" i laugh at jerry and get up to get some fruit. Grabbing a banana i see an apple about to fall and use my foot to kick it up and catch it. "not bad jack" i look up to see kim standing their. "ha thanks, here" i hand her the apple and turn around to see a girl with a lot of make up and fake blonde hair standing right in front of me. i move to the side to get around her but she catches my arm well more like feeling my muscles and turns me around. i quirk and eyebrow and say "may i help you" as i pry her hand off my arm. "i think the real question is, may i help you" she says in a well i think seductive voice. "then the answer is a No." i say with no emotion and walk over to my table and sit down. jerrys eyes are wide and says "you do realise you just turned down donna tobin!" "ya so..?" "she is one of the hottest girls here, well when she doesnt wear as much make up. and most guys want her because she is known for being good at well sex" laughing at the last comment i say "well im not interested in a slut liker her then" ethan perks up saying "dude if you want kim to be interested in you, i suggest you use donna to your advantage. those two are enemies!" my eyes light up to that and a small smiles reaches my face "i guess using donna at certain times wouldnt be so bad." getting up i throw my garbage away and head to my locker. i decide i dont really feel like going the full day of school. i grab my backpack and txt Jade _im gonna cut the rest of the day, not feeling it. i will be back when school is out to pick up jerry and ethan. _looking up im glad i decided i was gonna pick up jerry and ethan instead of giving a ride to kim on my bike because i see Brad pressing up kim on the lockers, making out. i slowly walk by so i wont disturb then."brad we should stop, people are gonna come out soon." i hear kim say between them kissing "so, we will just give them a show" wow, shows what a gentleman brad is. "brad stop." brad!" "Hey, the girl said stop" shoot, did i really just but in. brad turns around to face me, taking a step forward says "and what are you going to do about" for a guy who is a bit shorter than, he sure is confident. as much as i wanna punch that smirk right off his face, and i can already tell that kim is one of those girls who like to defend themselves and not be the damsel in defence. "ive already had one fight in two days of school so im not gonna get in another. plus, i know kim can take care of her self. since she is a black belt." i nod at kim which he gives me a small nod back. i walk pass brad and i see he is about to move his shoulder so it gets in my way, ha. i make sure flex when he does that and i dont budge when he trys to knock my shoulder. i turn and smirk "you should probably ice that shoulder so it wont effect you in your next game. oh and nice try" i turn back and walk out of the school. but then stop and eavesdrop on kim and brad to make sure kim can defend herself. "what a douche he is kim" "oh, are you talking about yourself again?" i chuckle at the comeback, wonder what brads expression was on that. "Anyway, shall we go back to what we were doing?" i hear a thud, im guessing kim flipped him hard "no brad we shall not. ooh and we wont be having these private meetings anymore. bye-bye brad" then i hear her walk off.

walking to my bike, i put on my helmet and head home. parking my bike in the garage i grab my phone and txt jerry and ethan _if jade didnt tell you already. i didnt feel like finishing the rest of the day, and i will be back at school when its out to pick you two up. later _I walk inside and see a note on the counter from my parents. well it looks like jade and i will have the house to ourselves for a week. awesome. checking the time i read its 1pm. 2 hours till school is out. I head downstairs to the punching bag and start hitting it like it was brad. then i do some bowstaff routines and do some weight lifting. its been 45 minutes so i should probably head up to take a shower. After my shower i change into some blue basketball shorts, black tank top, blue and black nike elite socks. i grab a snap back then head back to the basement to get two tiwn size mattress. and some covers. i grab a red set of blankets for jerry and blue for ethan. i already know Milton wouldnt be allowed to spend the night on week days but he will still come over when he can. i head back up stairs and set up the beds so they are across from my room door. the space was empty already so i didnt have to move anything. i run back downstairs to one of the guest bedrooms and grab some pillows. they couldve stayed in one of the rooms but wheres the fun in that. putting the pillows on the bed. i check the time. 2:30 i have 15 minutes till i want to leave. slipping on an old pair of silver and blue nike hyperdunks, i head downstairs to make some afterschool snacks for when jerry and ethan come. and the girls too. i put some poptarts on a plate then cut up so watermelon and put that on the plate too. then quickly make some nutella sandwiches and cut them into squares and put them on another plate.i will deal with drinks when i get back. i grab my keys to my camero and jet off to the school. i get their 3 minutes before the bell rings. i check my phone and see a txt from an unknown number, _thanks. -kim_ smiling to myself i put it away

I hear the bell ring signaling schools out for the day. i see milton walk out first, probably the perks of being a nerd. then later i see kim,grace, and jade out and right behing them is ethan and jerry. i hop out of the car and yell at jerry and ethan. I glance at kim and see that she glanced over too. jerrys eyes bulge and he runs over "shoot" i mumble. just before he puts his hands on the car I stop him. "jerry. rule number one. dont scratch my baby. be a little kid and touch everything when you get in the car. and rule number three. you sit in the back! unless ethan is not with us. got it" he sighs then nods his head. i open the passenger door and let him in the back, i put ethans and jerrys backpack in the trunk then walk to the drivers side. i look up to see that i parked in front of Jades car. she didnt go with tinted windows but they are still dark, i can barely see the smirk and nod of her head before she starts to back up. i jump in the car "put your seatbelts on now" i command. putting the car in reverse jet out. hitting the brakes, i putting it into four wheel drive, i hit the gas pedal and you could hear the screech of the tires as i zoom out of the parking lot cutting of Jade. i hit the back roads to our house soi could go fast. i put on the xm to a rap station and turn up the volume. looking back i see Jerry sitting their with a big goofy grin on his face since we are going 120 miles per hour and then is holding on to his seat but i can see the smile on his face. i spot jade just turning the corner so i speed up even faster. once the house is in sight. i slow down, push the button to open the garage and park the car. pushing the button again so jade wouldnt see that we are here. i turn down the volume and we hop out of the car. grabbing their bags we walk into the house. we run up to my room and they set their bags down in my room. "yo waddup with the beds across from your room?" "well if ya guys wanted to sleep over tonight or tomorrow or the next day, i put them their for you guys to sleep. we can always move them in here or where ever you want" i said. Jerry nodded and txted his mom that he was gonna sleep here tonight. and so did Ethan. we walk down stairs to eat the snacks just as we were taking the first bite of our poptarts. the girls walked in.


	4. week without parents

**continuing with the last chapter...but starting from when jack came to pick up jerry and ethan in kims pov. **

a week without parents or school

_kims pov._

walking out of the school with grace and Jade by my sides i keep thinking about earlier, that was the first guy ever that didnt act like i was a damsel in distress. I could tell he really wanted to punch brad with the way he clenched his fist, i bet he didnt even know he did that, but instead of punching him, he told him that he was going to let me take of it. i was awoken out of my thoughts when i heard jacks voice yelling at jerry and ethan. i look to where jack was and WOW i saw his motorcycle this morning and it was nice but i never the car he drove the first day. And his camero is NICE! its so sleek with the black color and tinted windows i wonder what its like inside. looking at jack i catch his eye, he looks then looks at Jerry who is running right at the car. i nugde grace and point at jerry, we all laugh. walking to Jades car, i get a good look at Jack, he change out of his jeans and is wearing blue basketball shorts and a black tank top and i must say, Jade told me he does karate and well that really did him good! his arms are so toned and i can tell he has a 6pack, probaly better than any of the guys in the school! wearing his nike elite socks and hyperdunks and snapback, i cant say he couldnt pull off the basketballl type. **time skip to arriving at house**

pulling into the brewers house, we see jacks car already parked. well, he is a REALLY fast driver! "how does he drive so fast and not crash"i hear grace say. Jade shrugs "he just loves the thrill of going fast so at night he likes to go on back roads and just drive for hours going off 100mph. ive only gone a couple times with him and he is in control at all time with driving so ya" we get out of the car and walk into the house right as i see boys eating their snacks. seeing as they have more than enough i grab two of the nutella squares and look at jack"thanks" i say. "welcome, i knew you guys would be hungry" but the look in his eyes i can tell the welcome was more about the brad thing. "oh hey jade, mom and dad are out on a business trip so we wil have the house to ourselvs for a week. Jerry and ethan are planning on sleeping over for the next few nights so ya" "ok cool, kim and grace, wanna sleep over too?" "duh" grace and i say at the same time, giggling we finish up our snack. Jade and grace wanted to take a shower leaving me with the guys."hey dude can we take a shower too?" "um ya, jerry you can use my bathroom shower and ethan you can use the other guest room shower." so now its just jack and I... "hey kim, wanna help get the mattresses and covers for you and grace to sleep on. heading downstairs i geta look at the basement. its really cool! i wish i had a training area as big as this! i mean i have a pretty good size training area for karate and keeping in shape but not as big as this! jack sees me starting at it "yup its pretty big but my dad and i are pretty big about keeping shape. he likes to lift and so do i but i wanted to have a dojo in it too. and for my mom and jade we have the treadmill and stuff and also the mats for jade and her cheerleading" "i like it,mind if i use it sometime?" he smiles"no of course not, now the extra stuff for sleep over and whatever is over here" he leads me to the other side of the basement handing me a pink cover set and a teal blue one too "im guessing you arent the girly type so i thought that blue was a safe color for you haha" laughing i say "ya your right, the pink fits grace more than me. plus i like that blue anyways" he grabs the two twin mattresses and some pillows as we head up to jades room. we set them up across from jades bedroom door. "wanna quick tour?" ya, sure" i smile. "well as you can see jades side is mostly purple,dark brown, white and grey. thats her room and that his her living space. as we go through this open door we enter my side. basically same set up but my side is green and has a bit more of a boy vibe" he uses a british voice as he tell me everything, im laughing at him and he just winks at me. we were just about to head down stairs when he asks me "since your sleeping over, want me to run you to your house so you can get your stuff?" " ya sure, but you wanna wait for jerry,ethan, and grace so we can go together?" he smiles, showing off his perfect white teeth "ya, of course" we wait on the couch for everyone to come out, once everyone one is here we decide Jack will take us to get our stuff while JAde stays back and sets up the theatre so we can watcha movie **(one of the extra rooms the brewers have was turned into a theatre! ) **we head down to the garage and are about to go to jacks car when "where ya guys think your going? huh, ya think my car will fit your luggage or should i say you think i will let all of you in my baby" jack stands their smirking at us "then what are we going in" i hear grace say "well not my dads truck or my moms car since they took that with them." "oh so we are riding on your motorcycle! awesome!" everyone stares at Jerry. Ethan says "Jerry how would the five of us fit onto jacks motorcycle?" "duh we sit on each others laps and drag someone behind in a cart" Jack laughs and says "dude, we are taking the hummer, not my motorcycle" he points at the dark blue hummer behind him, seriously, how did i not see that there the whole time! we all pile in with me in the passenger seat and from left to right Ethan, Jerry then Grace hahahaha i feel sorry that i left Grace back there but hey, she will get over it. the inside of the hummer is mostly white and dark blue, it mixes well together.

We drive out and our first stop is Jerrys house, on the way we are laughing at Ethan, since we have tinted windows, we can stare at people and Ethan will pick a person, stare at them then make up a dramatic story of their life. Everyone says he is the hilarious dude who boxes, and i must say he is really funny. once we get to Jerrys house who actually has a decent size house he goes in and packs real quick and ethan hops out and says he lives down the road so he will start packing now and wait by the road when he is done. 10minutes has passed and still no sign of jerry. i hear jack sigh "be right back"he says while grabbing the keys. he hops out and heads into Jerrys house. 3minutes later, he comes out with Jerrys big suitcase and jerry carrying a sport bag on his back. Jack throws it in the trunk and hops back in. jerry dances back into the hummer, literally and we head down to meet up with Ethan. "dude what took so long" ethan says and he puts his suitcase in the trunk, he also has a sport bag too. "sorry, Jerry here took a while!"grace says. i tell Jack where grace and i live since we live next door and he jets off! Grace and I hop out of the hummer and run in our houses to grab our stuff. we already knew what we needed and if we forgot something we could always come back. we came out of our houses at the same time in tops 5minutes. both carrying a purse and two suitcases. we get back in and JAck speeds back to the house.

_Jacks pov._

after getting back, jerry and ethan put their stuff in the red themed guest room while the girls get the other guest room which was yellow themed for their stuff. its about 5:30 and we plan to watch/start a movie at 7. so we decide to meet in the theatre at 6:45 to pick a movie. Jerry and Ethan go to my room to play games, Jade went shopping with grace so its just kim and I. i remember i actually needed new clothes sincei only brought certain clothing and shoe items and thrown the rest away since i was gonna get new stuff anyway. "Hey kim, i actually need to get new clothes anyways so wanna help me?" i give a half smile "um sure, first lets see what ya got!" she leads the way to my room,jerry and ethan were in the living area playing call of duty 3 so they didnt noticed us, i show kim where my closet was she she looks at my clothing "well you defiantly have enough shoes except you need another pair of dress shoes. um socks are good, maybe some more shorts, at least 2 new pairs of swim shorts since you only have 2 because trust me you need more than 2, you dont have any long sleeve shirts only a couple of sweaters, a few more tshirts, different pairs of jeans cus you only have 4 different ones. umm and some dress shirts and pants." since we only have a hour, how about you and me go shopping tomorrow together?" i just stare amazed at how she knew what i needed and nodded. she smiles and says "how about we hit the pull?'' "ya, i will meet you back here after you change, k" she nods and heads down to get her swim suit. i grab my swim trunks that are white with a green stripe on the bottom and two on the top part. im just sittin on my bed in only my swim trunks and decide to grab a different hat. i choose my green snapback that has a diamond on the front.i look at the door and see kim standing their wearing a white staples swim top and green bottoms. man! no wonder why every guys has or had a crush om her! she is a beauty, with those curves,flat toned stomach, and the glow of her tan. plus the way she has her hair straighten and put back into a ponytail. she is hot, aint no doubt about that. i reach her gorgeous milky brown eyes and see that its her turn to check me out. then my phone rings.i answer it _hello is this jack brewer? _yes. _well i am from the bourd of seaford high school here to inform you that there will be no school this week due to having to clean the whole school. and if you think this is a joke it isnt. so if you can tell you sister and friends that would be great. now if you excuse me i have many more students to call. have a nice extra break. _ok cool, thanks. you too. "who was that?" i hear kims voice "oh just the school calling that we have no school this week!" i smile at her "really?! awesome! lets go swimming!'' i nod and take her hand to my balcony before letting and smirking at her confused look. i jump onto the railing and do a back flip off it into the deep end of the pool! perks of having the pool below your balcony. i surface and see kim smiling at jumps in! she lands by me and we both laugh "did i scare ya?" i smirk "i gotta admit you had for a second until i looked down and saw the pool. we swim around and splash each other until we decide we should get out. looking at the clock we still have 15 minutes until we are suppose to meet with everyone. we separate and go take showers.

After my shower, i change into white boxer briefs, dark grey sweats and a red tank top. i put on red nike elite socks with white dots to complete the outfit. putting on a red hat that says brewer in a cool black font, what i own a lot of hats/snapbacks, i head out in my living room to see jerry in mostly the same outfit except his color is purple and his hat has swag written across and ethan is a teal color with a hat that says boxer. we laugh at how we matched with the sweats, hats, tank tops and socks outfit. we head down stairs to the theatre. which i really just a room with 4 couches and some bing bags then a plain wall where the projector shows the movie. thats just how i like it. Walking in the girls arent here yet so we grab some blankets. Jerry takes the purple blanket, i take the red, and ethan takes the teal one. i pick the couch in the back left. ethan takes the one in front of me. and jerry well he decides to pu the other two couches together to make a couch. "huh, jerry thats actually wasnt a bad idea. nice job." ethan says. "well me being me i gotta let a few of my fantastic ideas out to shake things up a bit with the bros and the ladies" jerry says while wiggling is eye brows a bit on the last comment. i chuckle and throw him some pillows. he dramatically falls saying "ive been hit..tell...grace..i.." "hey guys! shall we pick a movie?" says grace as she walks in with the the girls. Jerry stands up and hops into his "bed", i sit down on the couch and ethan sits on his. "Yup!" we say together! "hold up. if you guys have each couch and jerry has two. where are we suppose to sit."jade says. "well sis you have three options 1. on the floor 2. in the bing bags 3. you can sit with us!" i saw smiling in satisfaction. grace shrugs and goes over to Jerry and lays down with him. Jerry has a big goofy grin on his face now. Jade sits by ethan, with ethan giving her som of the blanket. i see JAde blush. oh if i catch ethan doing anything like making out with her...oh i will have to have a talk with him! getting up i decide to be the one to ask what movie. walking over to the dvd case " so what movie guys? action, comedy, romantic, horror?" they all shrug so i pick one out randomly. "how about Grown ups 2?" "yo thats swag! put it in!" jerry shouts. "hey how do you have that movie, it isnt out yet?" i hear the familiar voice of kim, jade speaks up "the perks of having a dad that built the producers house and jack and i being able to meet him." i nod and say "im gonna grab the popcorn and candy. im guessing for drink, mtn dew for jerry and i. blue Gatorade for ethan. sparkling water for jade, umm sprite for grace and kim." they all nod in satisfaction so i head to the kitchen. hearing small footsteps behind me. "did you want to help kim or are you going to the bathroom." i hear her chuckle "yes i am going to help, i got the drinks and you get the rest?" "sounds like a plan"i smile and grab the popcorn thats in bowls and take some candy. lets see red vines for jade and ethan. not really candy but i know jerry and grace would want some icecream dots. "hey kimmy, what do you want for candy?" glaring at me she says " i dont care. sour patch kids? junior mints? its up to whatever you have." grabbing a big package of sour patch kids i follow her back to the room. handing everyone their stuff i press play and sit down to watch the movie. I see kim picked a bing bag to watch the movie on. sighing i turn back to the movie and start watching it. ive watched this movie like 5 times already so i quietly get up and head up to my room.  
turning on the t.v i see teen wolf is on so i decide to watch that. grabbing a black blanket i settle down on the couch and sip my mtn dew. I open my mini refrigerator and see what i have to eat...eh. walking out of the room i go to the cabinets in the living area and grab a couple of nutella to go and head back to my room. well, i drank my mtn dew already ssoo i need a new drink. opening my fridge again "hey, what are you doing up here instead of the movie? " grabbing a monster i sit back down "well, after watching that movie at least 5 times, it gets boring so i came up here to watch t.v." she comes over and takes my monster taking a sip of it. smiling she sits down and hands it back. i give her some of my blanket and turn my attention back to the show. "i root for Allison and scott to get back together instead of thing thats going on between Allison and isaac. what do you think?" "oh ya totally, they are the original couple and still have the spark between them. probably next season something will happen to them to bring them together" looking down at my phone i check up on instragram. i see Jerry took a pic of ethan me and him. ethan is laughing at something, Jerry has a big goofy grin and im looking away from the camera with a smile on my face. haha our hats are all facing different ways with mine backwards, ethans facing front and jerry trying to pull off the side look we all look like the wanna be pop stars. i hear some giggling "nice pic, it shows your guys personality together well. " i chuckle and nod. "well what about you guys, i see JAde posted a pic of you three with grey pajama shorts and white tank tops. with jade doing a duck face, grace with a laughing smile and i can see you were telling a joke with a smile on your face and the happy sparkle in your eyes" she looks at it and laughs while agreeing with me. " i think we need to post of pic." i agree while she takes out her phone. i quirk an eyebrow up with giving a half smile and kim does the same except she doesnt smile its a bit open with small smile in it giving it a you wish you were us look to it. she posts it on her instagram putting, we are super cool because we watch teen wolf, she adds some hashtags and emojis and its done. she refreshes the page and already as 10 likes. with a comment from jerrry saying, woah, how are you watching the movie and teen wolf?! thats swag yo. then grace says in a comment, hey dummy, oh i mean jerry. they arent watching th movie with us. kim and i both laugh. after 10 minutes of watching the movie, i see kim is leaning on my chest asleep. i decide its my turn to post a pick so i put my hat on her so its facing the front but tilted a bit up showing the brewer on it and her sleeping face. i take a pic of me in it with her. i look at it and see im giving a soft smile while looking down at kim. if you first saw it you would think we were a couple. but we arent. i post it putting, ~someone fell asleep, i think its the most peaceful look ive ever seen on her~. i refresh it and check the likes,ya buddy! 20 likes. i put away my phone and close my eyes.

**well thats that chapter. i wont be able to up date for a while since i wonte be home till sunday. sorry. so thats it for a while. thanks for reading!**


	5. Morning

_jacks pov_

waking up i try to stretch but realise something i son top of me so i cant get up. or wait, i should say someone, opening up one eye i see blonde hair spread across my chest. i reach the face and see kim. her eyes are closed and lips parted just a bit, letting out her soft, sleepy breathes. Im almost so tempted to kiss her right now but...nah, i probably shouldnt. Or...NO! jackson stop it! shaking my head i reached down to grab my on instrgram i see ive gotten 183 likes on the picture of kim and I, with a lot of comments from girls about how pretty or ugly she is (jealous much) or asking me if she is my girlfriend. then there is the guys comments, saying how hot she is and asking if i scored or details about her with a winky face. chuckling i check my messages and see a txt from Jade ; _Morning bro, saw you and kim snuggling and decided to let you guys spend a day together :) your welcome. dont be mad, you know you want it! ANYWAY i took the others to disney land, stayin there for 3 nights, tomorrow you and kim can drive down TOGETHER. bye Brotaco! talk to you later ;) love your one and only sister. JADE. ~_smiling i decide to lay down for a bit till kim wakes up. closing my eyes, just seconds later kim jerks awake. i feel her hesitantly move her hands off me and slowly get up so where she is sitting bye me. then the weight on the couch is gone. i wait just a sec then open my eyes to see her to walk ou of the room. seeing this is my moment, i get up and walk quietly behind her. then i grab her waist and start spinning her around then carry her to my room and throw her on my bed. literally. I laugh at the a bit dazed kim with a confused, scared, angry kim all in one. i hold back my laughter then walk towards her. i give her a hug while she is squirming to get out of my grip, giving up she relaxes and gives me a hug back. i let go and grab my laptop then laydown on the bed. she plops down beside me. i go on a website where i order my clothes (what, i dont feel like going out in public today plus, this is much is much easier!) scooting th laptop near her, she picks out what i need and size and taps, order. "There ya go! now can i take a shower! i was planning to take one before but someone decided to sneak up on me and hmm...Scare me!" "come on, you shouldve known it was coming! you just got up and left! and ya go ahead" mumbling a what ever she walks out of the room to jades. when i hear her close jades door and dash to my closet picking out neon yellow boxer briefs, tan shorts, a black muscle t-shirt (that shows off my arms and hints my buff chest ) neon yellow Adidas basketball shoes (the new crazy lights) with black Adidas socks and run to the bathroom. i drop ht clothes i pick out and hop in the showers, washing my body and hair i get out and dry off. putting my clothes on i blow dry my hair just a bit so its not dripping wet. i walk out of the bathroom. halting i smell my armpits, stomping back in i put some deodorant on and cologne. stupid hygiene. i slip on my cool and when i say cool it means cool watch, then go down stair to make breakfast before kim comes down. i decide to do something easy and make some spinach wraps **(better than it sounds! you can make one or get one at Starbucks. they are so good!). **then i make two ice lattes and call it done. brushing through my hair i grab my phone and check the time 8:37, huh that means we have a good whole day still! i thought i was gonna sleep in today but what ever! i hear footsteps and look up to see kim coming down the tan short shorts, a white flowy tank top and necklace. She smiles and then grabs a latte and a wrap and sits down to eat. "where are the other?" she says then takes a sip of her drink. "well they went to disney land and Jade said that tomorrow we can drive down." "why tomorrow?" "dont ask me! ask jade" i eat my wrap and take my drink with me outside.

i sit on a chair in the shade, kim comes out with her drink and sits on the end of the chair (the chairs that you lay on so it has the extra long part at the end). "whatcha wanna do today?" she says "i dont know, i think im going to go for a drive in a little while." her eyes light up when she says "can i come to?" i debate on whether because i was going to head to a club but ya i guess if she wants to she can. "ya sure. but i after the drive i was going to head to a club, so if you dont want to go to the club i can take you back here after the drive." "no. i want to go to the club too." i nod my head and finish off my drink, i get up and head inside. she follows behind so i grab her drink since it was empty and throw hers and mine away. "im gonna head downstairs for a workout" i say. downstairs i grab a pair of some white basketball shorts and chang eout of my shorts. shrugging off my shoes i head to the punching dummy. i start off doing some basic punches then i do some difficult routines my grandpa taught me. getting bored of it i stand in the middle of the mat facing the wall. i do a couple of back flips then do a series of kicks and punches and chops. then i end it with a front kick and chop the 3 boards i had in the front of the mats. im all sweaty so i throw my shirts off to the side and grab a drink off water while heading to the weights.i go to towards the bench, i putt on 70 pounds on eachside of the 70 pound bar, i lay down and start to grab the bar when i hear a voice "you know your suppose to have a spotter just in case something happens" i chuckle "well, why dont you spot me then?" i hear kims footsteps come over and she goes behind the bar. i looke up at her and nod. she helps lift the bar up then i do 20 reps. i put the bar back up and wait a second more me to catch my breath while she adds on a 10pound weight to both sides, smart girl. i grab the bar again and so another 20. after i get up and start to put the weights away "thanks." i say "anytime" i look up at her and see her pupils are a bit bigger than they are suppose to be and i think even darker. telling myself its just my mind playing tricks, besides this is Kim Crawford, eb=ven i know it takes a lot to get her turned on and i havent even been here for a month to know that! kim grabs a towel and starts to wipe off the sweat. my chin is a bit dippy so she drys that off then works her way around my shoulders and arms, to my chest and abs. she then looks up at me a nods in satisfaction. im still standing there a bit stunned that she did that but then bounce back and grab her back. i lift her up adn carry her bridal style, i run up the stairs around the living room then sprint of the stairs to my room. i then plop her on the couch. she lays there for a second the jumps up and jumps on me. i take a step back to regain my balance, i look up at her and she is smirking at me. i chuckle and shake my head then put her down. well try to but she is holding on to me. wow, she has a strong grip, "whatcha doin?" i ask her. "nothing much, just hangin here."she answers in a innocent voice. i shrug and look at the clock, its 10 a clock. "well im gonna take a shower so can you please get off me" she sighs then gets off and goes to my closet, she comes out with a dark blue v neck, dark jeans, and a pair of white vans. "for the club, and when are we leaving?" she states "well thanks, and around 12" i say then head into the bathroom and take a shower. i get out, wrap a towel around myself then put on some deodorant and my best cologne. i walk out and see kim walk in wearing white sweats and a green tanktop. her hair is wet so im guessing she just got out of the shower too. i head to my closet to get some clothes since im only in a towel. i feel her eyes on my as i walk. i close the closet door a bit as i drop the towel and shrug on some white boxer briefs. i grab some grey sweats and put them on. walking out of the closet i dry my hair off with my towel then throw it in the hamper. kim is laying on my bed on her phone. i plop down beside her while puttin and arm over her waist (we are laying on our stomachs) i see one of her eyebrows quirck up after i do that. "so we have an hour and 40 minutes until we leave." i state, she turns her phone off and turns to me and may i say that my arms i still around her waist. "well lets eat something now so when we are at the club we wont be stuffed or hungry." she is pressed up against me so i take a second to answer "ya sure, what do you want?" "something thats not to healthy but not to fattening" i think for a second then say "what if its healthy but delicous?" she turns her head sideways a bit "depends on what it is" "subway" "sounds good" she says. we both dont move but just stare into eachothers eyes. i feel a hand on my back shoulder and realise its kim. my grip on her waist tightens and so does the grip on my shoulder. i know that if i kiss her it will mostly be a one or two time thing then its done. but hey what the heck, i havent kissed a girl since i got here! i pull her closer to me if that is even possible and she is sporting a small smirk on her face. realising this is what she wanted me to do. i lean towards her lips and whisper "lets go" then i let go of her and get up. i walk to my closet grabbing my brewer hat and a white tanktop i head downstairs following kim. who i can tell is a bit pissed, probably because i didnt kiss her.

i smirk at her as i grab the keys and ask "what do you want to ride, bike or camero" i look around and see the others took the hummer. " i would say bike but i dont want to change out of my sweats to camero." i toss the bike keys on the table and head to the camero. i open up kims door for her then head to my side. i get it and plug in the cord to my phone and pick a random song. i turn up the volumd and it turns out to be the song Beware. i start the car and drive out, i have one arm on the steering wheel and the other on the thing that is in the middle of kim and I. i decide to go the speed limit so i can surprise kim later with how fast i really go. she doesnt know that to get to the club it takes a good hour even when i speed! i feel a hand going up and down my arm and glance at kim. she is staring straight ahead with her eyebrows scrunched together a little bit.

_kims pov._

i still cant believe he didnt kiss me! i mean seriously, what guy wouldnt have. but then a again what girl wouldnt want to kiss him, even i want too. Jade has told me that he wasnt a player at his old school but a lot of girls wanted him and he wasnt afraid to go after a girl her wanted. i bet it wouldnt be hard for him, with those muscles he has and even his personality is perfect for girls to fall for. i sigh and think back to when we were downstairs at his house and he was working out. he didnt even see me watching as he did his punching dummy routine that even i know i couldnt hit that hard. or when he did a routine on the floor mat! he is like super duper good. i was going to walk back upstairs when he took off his shirt. ya no, i couldnt leave that. stupid boy with perfect chest and abs. one of my many weaknesses with boys. oh well, hopefully i will get to see a different side of him later at the club. i look around and see subway getting closer. my eyes widen as i realise that my hand is rubbing his arm. has that been happening the whole time?! i look at him and see that he is relaxed and just looking at everything as we drive. i take my hand off his arm, stilling looking at his face i see a bit of a frown. i smile at that i put my hand on his leg. he smiles a bit and pulls into subway. wow, good timing kim. you put your hand on his leg just as we get here. stupid. stupid. stupid. we get out and go inside. there is no line so we order right away. after getting our sandwiches, we each get a chocolate milk and 2 cookies. they looked so good, i couldnt help not asking for any! we decide to eat back at his house. ive only been at his house a couple of days and it already feel like home. i mean my house is just as big as his, well maybe a little smaller. but its not as the same feel to it. jacks house is a modern but family look to it while my house is just well modern. i have a younger sister named emily who is a 6 and a older brother named kaden who is a sophmore in college at UCLA. but my parents fight a lot and do a lot of business trips. but i dont mind that, thats why we moved by grace, so i can be my a friend while they are gone.

Getting back to the house we head to the kitchen island and starting eating. i finish 3/4 of my sandwich and eat both of my cookies. i had already chugged down my chocolate milk. i look at jack and see he already ate his meal. "i know your a growing boy but how do you eat that fast?" "i was hungry." typical answer. i check my phone and see a txt from Tyson saying he will be back in town on monday. Tyson is my on/off boyfriend, right now we are off but on monday he will probably try to get back together. i didnt txt back. i look up and jack is staring at me...creeper. nah, he is to hot to be a creeper. maybe a stalker. oh...wait. whats gonna happen when tyson and jack meet. if they dont turn out to be friends then shit is going to happen. and who would be in the middle of it. me. oh well. part of life...i think. "what time is it?" i look at my phone and answer "11:20" "ok. well im going to go up to my room. seeya" really, he wasnt going to ask if i wanted to hang out with him or watch a movie or go swimming?! fine. i will go up to jades room. and when he wants to do something in the next 40 minutes i will say no. hopefully. theres a chance i will still say yes but i will fight my brain and say no.

_jacks pov_

i head up to my room and glance back at kim, she has a confused yet mad expression on her face. oh well, what ya gonna do bout it. i mean i want to do something fun together but yet at the same time i have this feeling in my head that once school starts again on monday that what ever happened between us wont matter. even though its only Tuesday i still have a feeling that in the next 5 days wont matter on monday, maybe to me but not kim. i plop on my bed. looking at my clock we have 35 minutes until we leave for the club. i dont know if i want to go anymore, i just want to sleep until tomorrow then drive to disneyland. but we already planned on going to the club so what the hell. i go on instrgram, i see that jerry and the crew have posted some pictures of them in disney land. and i notice ethans arm around jades waist in one...atta boy! i feel like taking a nap so i lay down and close my eyes...

"Jackson Brewer get up. its 12 and your not even ready to go." oh how i love to wake up to kim yelling in my ear. "im up im up."i glare at her then move her out of my room and close the door. i head to the shower and rinse my body. i run to my closet putting on my lucky white and blue striped boxers, what they are lucky im not kidding, then i put on the clothes that kim picked out and the shoes. i then run back into the bathroom putting on deodorant and cologne. then taking a towel and dry my hair off a bit. i check my self in the mirror, not bad brewer! i sprat some breath freshener in my mouth just in case and open the door to my room. kim is standing there with an annoyed expression on my face. "what." i say. "lets just go." i nod and head to my car. i get in and so does kim. i look at her and she looks at me. i smirk and start the car putting on the xm and blasting it. i slowly back out of the garage turning onto the street. i stop and put on my sunglasses and then the gas pedal came on. chuckling, i wait till it starts repeating gas pedal, gas pedal. once it does i push down on the gas pedal and speed towards the club. im going 150mph right now. i set it on cruise then look at kim. she seems a bit well i dont know...not scared or anything. seriously, what has she gone this fast before?! since im not satisfied i flip up a lid on the left side of the stealing wheel so no one would see and push the green button. i push on the gas pedal again and now im going 200mph. im weaving through cars easily on the highway. i glance now at kim and see that her eyebrows have risen. her eyes are taking in everything. now thats better. we reach the club at 12:45. i park the club and get out. i walk to kims side and open the car door for her. i have a hand out to help her out. now i can see what she looks like. Her hair is a down, parted to the side and a bit curled. she is wearing a see through dark blue top and underneath i think a dark blue tank top too. Tan short shorts and i mean short and then blue sandals. i look into her eyes as she gets out of the car and they are poppin! her eye make up really makes them pop! them gorgeous brown eyes are gorgeous. wait. i said that twice. oh well. "lets go" i say to her. she walks by my side into the club, th bouncer nods at me as we go in. "really, the guy didnt even ask your name or anything. i thought you were new around here?" "just because i just moved to seaford. doesnt mean ive never gone to any clubs by it." she nods. "im not drinking anything so dont worry about my driving on the way back" she turns her head at me "you're the kind that parties and gets around but never drinks huh" "yup!" i say popping the p. "well i wasnt planning on drinking tonight anyways but dont be surprised if i do have a drink." i nod and then she disappears into the club. i walk towards the bar and get a can of sprite. i sit on the stool and turns toward the dance floor. i see Kim has already found her self a guy to dance with and is grinding all over him. "hey jack" i widen my eyes, who is here that knows my name? i turn towards the voice and see Donna standing there. "oh hey donna whats up" she is wearing a tight black dress that is a bit higher than mid thigh. "not much, wanna dance?" i shrug and follow her to the dance floor. she faces me and start to grind, i put my hands on her waist and dance too. she then turns around instead. she isnt a bad dance but she trys to hard to try to get a guy turned on. im not really into her so when she turns and whispers in my ear at the end of the song saying "if you want more follow me" i chuckle and go back to my can of sprite while she goes off somewhere else, probably thinking im behind her.

"hows the sprite?" i hear kims voice, i look at her and see her hair is a bit tousled. probably made out with the guys she was dancing with. "its great" she is about to say something else when donna comes up behind not noticing kim and says "come on jack dont be shy, i now you want to come with me" "ya donna, i will be right there, you go back and i will get us drinks." she giggles and nods. she turns back where she came from and walks away. i look at a pissed off kim "Kim chill, im not actually going to with her. i just wanted her to leave and when she realizes that im not actually going to her, she wont bug me for the rest of the night." i chuckle and take a sip of my sprite. kims face softens and small smile forms a bit. she grabs my sprite and takes a drink. i roll my eyes as she says "thanks!" then she walks off. i smile knowing the thanks wasnt just about her taking a sip of my sprite. Im pretty sure iv had like 4 sprites now. can you get drunk off of sprite? nad i dont think so. maybe i should switch to a different pop. rootbeer? no. 7up..no thats like the same thing as sprite. and i cant choose between coke and pepsi so i think i will stick with sprite. i order another sprite. "seriously, is that like your 5th sprite?" i turn to kim "...maybe. its not he can cut me off anyways, its sprite not beer." "true" she sits down next to me and lays her head on my shoulder. "im tired from dancing." i get up and pull her to the dance floor. i take her hand and spin her around. she laughs and then we start dancing. my hands on her hips and her back to my chest. we start just swaying our hips then we really get into it. next thing i know my one of my hands is on her butt while the other is on her back. with her face literally right in front of my face looking into eachothers eyes. one of her hands in under my shirt feeling my chest and abs while the other is hanging around my neck. we are still grinding and its been like 2 songs now. she takes a step back from me "ready to head home?" i ask her. she nods and we head to the car.

Its monday. if you were wondering, we did go to disney land for the rest of the time. nothing happened between me and kim, the only moment as you would call it was when we were getting off a ride and she tripped so i caught her by her waist and we looked into eachothers eyes. but then we shook it off and went back to normal. Friends. im on my way to school with jerry who i picked up. im about to pull into a spot when this jackass cuts me off and takes it. "who the heck is that?!" i aske jerry. he bitterly mumbles back "tyson."i pull into a different spot and we walk in. i get a glimpse at the tyson guy. pretty tall, but a bit shorter than me. hes built but lean and has dirty blonde hair that is a bit gelled up in the front. thats all i could see as i glanced by him walking to the school. wonder who he is. i hear kims name being yelled out i turn and see kim walking toward tyson giving him a hug and a kiss on the LIPS. who the hell is this Tyson guy?!


	6. Back home

**Jack pov.**

Time skip to last 2 weeks of school.

well. this school year has been...interesting yet boring. Met tyson, who is a jerk face. and apparently "better" than me. ya no. He and kim just got out of an realtionship..again. If your wondering about me and kim well we have our moments. we see eachother at my house but usually at school we dont talk, the reason. Tyson. I found out that even when they arent dating i cant touch/talk or look at her, even though other guys do. but does that stop me, ha no! i crack jokes with her and have conversations, like i said, we have our moments. Currently im on my way back from Japan, my grandfather wanted to see me and entered me in a competition. i was gone for 2 whole weeks, missed prom which doesnt matter and the only people who i told that i was leaving was jerry, ethan, my parents duh, and jade. Oh and dont worry, i won the tournament. *now landing at seaford airport. please put on your seatbelts for the deflate.* Putting on my seatbelt i look out the window. Getting off the plane, i text Jerry to k me up.i grab my carry on and go to the baggage claim area. my phone peeps, and Jerry text back," lunch break just started, be there in ten. you gonna do half day or go home?" grabbing my two suitcases i walk to the front of the airport to wait for jerry. i text jerry back. "half day at school, its friday so might as well go. plus three day weekend so wouldnt have school till Tuesday." i put in my headphones and listen to music till Jerry gets here. I spot a red Mercedes drive into the parking lot, picking up my stuff and walk towards it. "yo what up Jack! good to see you again, i missed ya!" i close the door and put on my seatbelt. "good to see ya too jerry, im glad to be home." he turns up the music and we head to school. we make a pit stop at my house to set my suitcases inside and grab my back pack, plus i had to change real quick, i wasnt gonna wear the clothes i wore on the long plane flight. changing into some grey sweats and a plain white tee, i put some grey and white spotted jordan socks and slid on my slides.

we arrived at school 5 minutes before th end of lunch bell would ring. throwing my bag in my locker i grabbed the books i need, i headed to class. Taking a seat in the back, i play temple run on my phone as people walk in. Yes! i beat my high score! Bring! i look up and see everyone is in class and no teacher. weird. i look back down and see i died. dangit. "Hey can i borrow a Pen?" grabbing a pen from my binder, i hand it to the girl next to me "here ya go..kim." wow, i didnt even recognise her voice, then again ive been gone for a while. "Why hello to you to Jack. Nice to see you remembered me." *juniors and seniors we decided to give you early release. thank you. And, freshman and sophomores stay in class.* "YES" as Jerry yells while he runs past our class door. rolling my eyes i pack up my books and start to walk out. "Hey jack!" i turn to kim "want your pen back?" she smiles at the end. i smile back "nah, keep it." then i head out to my locker. "yo jack! i cant take you home, im heading to Graces house! k?" Slammin my locker shut "ya thats fine, have fun!" i sling my bag over my shoulder and head out of school. looks like im walking home since Jade and Ethan are hanging out. Plugging in my headphones and turning my music on shuffle, i make my way home. A white range rover pulls over beside me, rolling down the window "Need a ride?" i open the door and slide into the passenger seat closing the door. "Thanks kim" "anytime, by the way. where have you been the last 2 weeks?" Putting my headphones away, i answer back. "um ive been with my grandfather on a trip." "oh ok. well we all missed you." "ya, its good to be back." She turns up the volume and it becomes silent except for the music. Turning into my driveway she turns down the music. "Thanks." she gives a small smile, "ya, your welcome" opening the door i grab my back pack. "hey um, you want to come in?" taking a second, "sure" she bites her lip. she turns off her car and we head inside. "you were in a karate tournament, werent you." i turn to her "um ya how did you know?" she then points to the pretty big trophy by the door. stupid me. "oh ya haha im going to put that upstairs." i grab the trophy and the rest of my suitcases i havent put away and we go upstairs. i set the trophy on my shelf outside of the door and then put my suitcases beside my bed. "so are you going to tell me what else you did?" i sat on my desk chair and spun around in it a couple of times. she moved to lay on the bed. "lets see. my grandfather called me and said that i was going to stay with him for at least a week. so i flew to Japan that night. THe first week it was mostly sightseeing and he would train me in karate more. And i went to a couple of parties too which compared to the ones ive been to here, it was huge! the last day, he told me that he entered me into a tournament and that i have to stay another week. From their i did the 4 day tournament, and then relaxed the next 3 days and just spent time with my grandfather." "oh cool!" she then looks at her phone and rolls her eyes. "just a second" she then answers her phone and walks out the door. should i snoop. i think i should, but what if i get caught? psh, nah, i wouldnt get caught. i look up to see kim walk in. well i guess i cant snoop on the phone call anymore. "that was Jade. She, Ethan, Grace and Jerry are going to go to the movies then head to a party for a bit before coming back here to sleep over. so, you gonna come?" getting up i say "nah, i have to unpack and take a shower. i will probably just hang out here until you guys get back." i give a tight smile then plop on of my suitcases to start unpacking. my phone goes off, grab it, a txt from jade. *you are coming to the movie and party whether you like it or not.* "so your coming?" i chuckle and answer a yes. "well the movie wont star until 2 hours so you can unpack and take a shower. then we can get a bit to eat before we meet them at the movies." "sounds good." i start to make a pile of dirty and clean clothes to put away. kim walks over to me and start to put away my clean clothes. then i put my extra stuff away like cologne and my phone charger. we did the for the other bag too. "Thanks." "ya, im going to get my bag from my car and take a shower in Jades room and get ready their too. ok?" "ya ok" she then walks out. i run a hand through my hair then go take a shower. Hopping out of the shower i blow dry my hair a little, then put on deodorant. walking to my closet with my towel hanging loose around my hips i hear the door open. "hey sorry, i left my phone on...the bed." kim looks me up and down then grabs her phone "its fine." i have a tight smile then walk over to my closet. she then turns and quickly leaves the room. grabbing some grey boxers i put them on. lets see now. ya i dont know what to where. i lay down on my bed and txt jerry to see what he is wearing. he txt back saying jeans a cool shirt and sneakers. ya ok, i will do that. Slowly getting off my bed i set my phone on the nightstand. then someone knocks on the door "come in." i turn to see kim only in a towel and her hair still wet. "um there is a giant spider in Jades room...so..can you kill it?" please?" i chuckle at her and follow her into Jades room. "where is it?" she points to the bathroom. we walk into the bathroom and i see a pretty big spider on the mirror. "yup. thats big." "ya now kill it!" "ok ok" i grab some toilet paper and smack it on the spider creating a big crunch noise. throwing it in the garage i use a wet wash cloth to clean up the mess on the mirror. i turn to kim "all better." i smile then start to walk out the door when a small hand touches my arm. i turn to kim and she leans up and places a kiss on my cheek. "Thank you" she smiles "ya, anytime." i then walk out the door to get dressed. i putting on a blue ve neck and black jeans **(outfit from temple of doom)** i put on socks and sneakers then put some colgne on. i walk out the door and head to kim. i knock on the door "come in" i walk in and kims head pops out from the bathroom "whats up" she walks out of the bathroom wearing a black tanks top with a hot pink under tanktop and leggings **(outfit from temple of doom. just thought those two outfits were cute, doesnt have to do with that episode.)** "well i was just seeing if you were done yet because im hungry." then my stomach growls wow good timing. she laughs "ya im almost done, just need to put on some make up and dont say i dont need make up!"she points her finger at me. putting my hands up in surrender "you said it not me!" she smiles then goes to do her make up. i sit on the ground. "are we taking you car or mine?" "yours." she then walks out of the bathroom and grabs her phone. "ready?" "ya, just gotta grab my phone real quick." she helps me up then i run to my room grabbing my phone and a white sweatshirt. i walk back to jades room and she puts on her shoes and we head to the garage.

Kim starts to get in my car "um what ya doing?" she looks at me funny and then gives an oh look and she gets in the hummer. chuckling i start the car and we head out. "where do you want to eat?" "well we have an hour till the movie so im guessing you want a meal not a snack." i nod. "so how about we get a burger and then have some frozen yogurt?" i nod again. "sounds good to me." after getting our food and yogurt. we head to the movies. "ready?" she nods and we get out to meet our friends. she holds on to my arm and we buy our tickets. we see our friends already inside and kim lets go of my arm. "hey jade." i say as i come up behind, she turns and gives me a hug. "missed you big bro." i smile then hug grace. "did you win?" i smirk and say "duh" kim looks at me then says "wait all of you guys knew. so how did i not get the information of him being in japan?" i shrug and say "didnt see the reason to tell you." "lets go see the movie!" jerry yells adding a WHOO! at the end. we go and get our seats. it goes Jerry, Grace, Kim, Jade, Ethan, and me. Im not really sure what movie we are watching, plus im not even paying attention to it. i plug in my headphones and close my eyes listening to music. A bit later, someone takes my headphones out. i open one of my eyes to see kim standing in front of me. "the movies over" i must of been listening to music longer than i thought. i get up and we head out. we all get into our cars and head to the party. "whos house is the party at?" i ask kim. "tysons" i grip the wheel a little harder and we drive onto his street. there is already tons of cars there. we park and jerry and ethans car park behind us. we head out and start to walk to the house. Jade holds me back. "If tyson sees you here with kim around you, be nice. dont try to start anything." i roll my eyes and laugh "if anything he is the one that starts stuff. im just the one that ends it." i look at kim in front of me and she turns back and glances at me. Jade speed walks back to Ethan leaving me in th back. they walk in the house and i stop. i can go home now and play video games, watch t.v, and relax. or i go in here, dance with some girls and then probably sit somewhere and be bored until we leave. im about to walk back to the car when kim grabs my arm "come on jack." i roll my eyes and walk inside to find a drink. all there is is alcohol. i shrug and take a small cup of it and drink it. not bad but i better not have anymore. i then walk over to the couch and sit on it. looking around i see people dancing outside by the pool, jade and ethan. people making out in the dark hallway, jerry and grace. and people dancing in the living room, kim and tyson. what a surprise. i get up when i hear kims voice say "tyson stop, just because im dancing with you doesnt mean we are going to get back together." i watch as she goes out the front door with tyson fallowing behind. i fallow them out and watch behind a bush by the door. "come on kim, you love me. no matter what you say now, by the end of the night you and i will be together." "its not going to happen this time tyson. im done." kim walks by him to go inside when tyson grabs her arm and pulls her back. "tyson let go!" "i will once you agree to get back together." "i wont agree with anything that i dont want to do. now let go." he doesnt let go and its a pretty strong grip he has on her. i slowly walk towards them with a relaxed look. "tyson let go of her." he looks at me then smirks. he lets go of her roughly and then steps towards me throwing a punch. i easily catch it and then shove his fist back. i shake my head then walk inside. "hey jack! wanna dance?" a girl named Bree said **( ;) )** "ya sure." we go to the rest of the dancing crowd and start to dance or should i say grind. we are laughing and making fun of the other drunk dancers around us. i see Jerry and Grace head out the door with kim,ethan and jade following them. out of the corner of my eye i see kim look back at me. i dance with bree a bit more until i say i have to go. she nods then places a kiss on my cheek and thanking me for the dance. i then head out to he car. jerry and ethans car are already gone, im guessing kim got a ride from one of them. i hop in the car and start it up. not wanting to head home yet, i drive to the beach. i take off my socks and shoes and roll up my jeans. i walk to the dock and hang my feet off in the water. i lay back on my elbows and look up at the moon. i think im falling for kim.

i hear laughing in the distance and see my friends walking and playing around in the sand not far from me. i look back at the ocean. ive always liked coming here at nights, its calm and relaxing. i hear a soft pair of footsteps start to walk on the dock towards me. i get up and take of shirt then jump into the water. its a bit cold but it feels good on my hot body. i swim out a little then go underwater, i come back up and float on my beck looking up at the stars. "jack." i turn to see my friends on the dock. i wave and swim back to them. i hang on to the dock with one hand "whats up" i ask them "nothing just hanging out. when did you get here?" ethan says "not long ago, about 15 minutes ago." he nods and i climb up on the dock. jade laughs at me "you always swim in the water, no matter what youre wearing" i smile "yup, i do dont i" "we are going to go watch another movie at the theatre. wanna come?"grace asks."ya its gonna be swag! its the new scary one that's out. i will probably have to protect grace since she gets scared easily." i laugh at Jerry "i think its usally you that gets scared and pees his pants" kim adds. "that ws only one time!"jerry mumbles "i would but i think im going to head home, im still tired from the plane ride. they nod and head to their cars. "i think im going to stay with jack." kim says to the group. i smile and i walk to the car with kim beside me.i put on my shirt and we head to the house. i go upstairs and change into some plain white trunks. i walk out to the balcony and kim walks out behind me wearing a teal blue bikini. i grab her by the waist and jump off the balcony into the pool. she screams on the way down. and once he resurface she starts to splash me "you jerk!" she laughs then dunks me underwater, i grab her by the hips and pull her down with me, she smiles underwater and we go back up. i spit water at her then go back underwater. she does to and then she wraps her legs around my hips. i go back up and swim with her to the side of the pool. with one and holding us up on the side. i stoke her face with the other and and we lean in. her soft lips make contact with mine and we slowing kiss. then it gets heating and i move to more shallow water to stand. my hand roam around her back and down her thighs. she scratches my abbs and i moan. she sticks her tongue in my mouth and moans. i pinch her but and then slip my tongue into her mouth. im running out of air so i pull back and start to kiss her neck as she runs her hands through my hair. she pulls on my hair a bit and i growl. i pull her body closer to mine and she moves her hips into me. i then kiss my way back up to her lips and we start to slow it down. we pull back and we head back inside with my arm around her waist and her cuddling into my side. i change into boxers and sweats while she puts on her undergarnments and then grabs one of my sweatshirts. we turn on the t.v and cuddle on my couch for the rest of the night.


End file.
